A path leads to another
by Antonia23
Summary: Ist sozusagen ein Prequel zu meiner Story die noch folgen wird. Pairings die folgen werden  E/B, C/E, E/R, J/A/?, L/?. Wird auch femeslash beinhalten in späteren chaptern.


**Das ist ein one-shot . evtl. bei gefallen könnte ich mir überlegen ein Sequel zu schreiben (vielleicht auch mit mehreren Kapiteln)**

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere, Orte, etc. sind das alleinige Eigentum von Stephanie Meyer. Mit der hier veröffentlichten Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Das ist sozusagen die Einleitung zu meiner Hauptgeschichte (sollte ich sie weiterführen wenn es denn leser gibt die daran interesiert sind)

_**A path leads**____**to another**_

Es gibt Momente, Situation und vor allem die Entscheidungen die man trifft im Leben, die von heute auf Morgen alles verändern können. Vor allem diese die wie eine Kettenreaktion von einem ins andere führen und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt das man merkt das man einen Fehler gemacht hat, es zu spät sein kann. Entscheidungen die Auswirkungen haben die man nicht mehr Rückgängig machen kann und mit denen man bis ans ende seines Daseins leben muss.

So wie ein liebenswerter, hart arbeitender Ehemann mit Frau und zwei Töchtern sich dazu entscheidet sein ganzes Erspartes beim Glücksspiel ein zusetzen und wie das Schicksal es will alles verliert. Auch wenn sein Ansatz eine gute war, in dem um seinen Töchtern mit Leichtigkeit das College sowie viele andere Sachen finanzieren zu können. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache das dieser Mann für seine nächste Entscheidung, sich aus Kummer, ärger und Hilflosigkeit sich in einer Randkneipe am ende der Stadt seinen Kummer wegzutrinken. Genauso wenig wie seine Rücksichtlose Entscheidung sich noch betrunken ans Steuer zu setzen und nach Hause zu fahren.

Und hier kommen wir zu dem Punkt oder dem Ende einer Vielzahl an Anreihungen von falschen Entscheidungen. Und letzten Endes zu der Tatsache dass dieser besagte Mann nicht nur sich, sondern auch eine Frau mit Ehemann in den Tod fährt und ihre zwei beiden Kinder Elternlos lassen. Und so nicht nur das Leben unschuldiger genommen wurde sondern auch eine weitere Familie zerstörte-

Solche Schicksalsschläge gibt es sekündlich, minütlich oder auch stündlich, allein durch das falsche treffen von Entscheidungen einzelner Menschen. Und desto trotz liegt es in der Natur des Menschen Fehler zu machen. Die Frage die man sich stellen muss wäre ist, wie man mit den Entscheidungen ob falsch oder richtig umgeht und zu diesen Entscheidungen 100% zu stehen.

Denn hätte dieser Mann sich seiner Verantwortung gestellt, wäre einfach ehrlich zu seiner Familie gewesen, oder hätte sich ein Taxi genommen., so hätte viel Leid erspart werden können.

Und so zu meiner Theorie der Kettenreaktion zurückzukommen. Denn vor ein paar Monaten sind unsere Eltern in einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Ein betrunkener, welcher nach Angaben der Polizei all seine Ersparnisse verspielt hatte sich nachdem er sich betrunken hatte sich in seinem Zustand dennoch ins Auto setzte und so eine rote Ampel übersah und das Auto unsere Eltern mit sich riss.

Da ich die ganze Umgebung die uns an schöne Zeiten mit unseren Eltern erinnerte und das ganze Mitleid unsere Nachbarn und Freunden, vor allem das behandeln als wären mein Bruder und ich aus Zucker, nicht mehr ertragen konnte, beschloss ich für ein Wechsel unserer Umgebung – einen neuen Anfang.

Nach dem Tod unsere Eltern erbten wir das Familienhaus aus Seiten unseres Vaters in Forks und eine ausreichende Menge an Geld. Dies war ein Grund dass wir uns entschieden hier hinzu ziehen. Seit den Tagen wo unser Vater unsere Mutter kennenlernte und vorhatte eine Familie zu gründen beschlossen beide dies in der Heimatstadt unserer Mutter in Los Angeles zu tun, auch da unser Vater zu der damaligen Zeit ein Jahr bevor sie wegzogen sein letztes Familienmitglied – seine Mutter- verstarb und Ihn so nichts mehr in Forks hielt. Währenddessen die ganze Familie meiner Mutter noch lebte.

Doch 2 Jahre bevor dem Unfall meiner Eltern starb auch das letzte Familienmitglied unseren mütterlichen Seite aus, unsere Oma Annie. Und so ohne weitere Familie außer uns beiden beschlossen wir weg zu ziehen.

Mein Name ist Samantha Gillens, ich bin 18 Jahre alt und habe vor einigen Monaten mein Highschool Abschluss gemacht. Dadurch das ich gerne Medizin studieren würde, werde ich im ansässigen Krankenhaus in Forks ein bezahltes Jahres Praktikum absolvieren bevor ich mein Studiengang anfangen werde.

Mein Bruder Kyle Gillens ist 17 Jahre und wird in Forks High sein letztes Jahr absolvieren.

Auf den ersten Blick wenn man mich und meinen Bruder das erste mal sieht denken die meisten wir wären Zwillinge. Nicht nur allein da wir uns äußerlich sehr gleichen, sondern auch von unserem Charakter, Interessen und da wir immer zusammenhalten und buchstäblich unerträglich sind.

Nur konnte ich nicht wissen das ich mit meiner Entscheidung mit meinem kleinen Bruder nach Forks – Washington- zu ziehen eine Reihe von Vorfällen hervorrufen würde die sich von einem zum nächsten unser Leben in eine Art der Achterbahn führen würde. Und in eine Welt einzutauchen die wir glaubten gäbe es nur in Büchern und Filmen.


End file.
